Online gaming has become one of the world's largest forms of entertainment. In recent years, live streaming of competitive gaming has become one of the hottest trends. For example, gamers and their fans may live stream competitive gaming events to learn new game strategies utilized by other garners and/or for entertainment purposes. As such, a number of service providers have developed services to facilitate streaming of gaming events (e.g., e-sport events) from desktop computers to streaming service sites for presentation of the streamed gaming events to viewers around the world. However, garners are currently unable to live stream their game sessions directly from their game consoles to such streaming service sites without the use of an intermediary device due to, for example, lower memory and processing capabilities of game consoles (e.g., compared to traditional servers and/or desktop computers). The inability to live stream from a game console may diminish the overall game play experience for console users.
Additionally, commentators often provide an additional form of entertainment in conjunction with streaming of the gaming events. Great commentary, for instance, may attract a larger number of viewers to gaming events due to the “personalities” of the commentators. However, while a commentator may add his/her audio or visual commentary to a recorded game-session video (e.g., by combining a video of the commentary and a captured video of the game session), the commentator is limited to seeing only the views of the game session that have been captured by the video of the game session. Accordingly, alternative approaches to typical streaming of game sessions and/or commentation may be advantageous.